


Остановка по требованию

by Urtica



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica
Summary: Кто боится, что случайно уляжется среди гранат, когда тебе дрочат в машине при свете дня? Таких мало, но у Дэнни все немного не так.





	Остановка по требованию

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [parking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168204) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



Ладонь Стива идеальна — скользкая, чуть мозолистая и… ух, просто нереально. А губы? Жаркие, скользящие по шее Дэнни.

Наверное, это должно немного смущать — то бесстыдство, с которым он вбивается в кулак Стива, но честно говоря… Если уж Дэнни что-то и вогнало бы в краску, так это то место, что они выбрали для утех. На парковке, прямо в кузове пикапа Стива, постелив одеялко. На фоне заката. Черт знает где.

— Ну же, Дэнни, давай, — пробормотал Стив ему на ухо. Черт знает, как Дэнни успел привыкнуть и к таким поворотам судьбы.

Это если ненадолго забыть о преступниках, улетевших в груде металлолома — ранее известным, как их машина — с обрыва. Или застрявших в деревьях, росших на его склоне. Но сейчас Дэнни в голову приходило только то, как он вылез из машины, опустил борт кузова и уселся перевести дыхание, попутно борясь с желанием наброситься на Стива. Погоня выдалась особенно жаркой, и казалось, их пикап держался на дороге только чаяниями и мольбами Стива.

… Вот что творит пребывание под воздействием Стива. Начинаешь ценить дрочку над телами поверженных бандитов. А ведь когда-то Дэнни казался себе практически уважаемым человеком. До Гавайев. До Стива.

— Перестань заморачиваться, — скомандовал Стив. Как будто Дэнни вообще был на такое способен.

— Заткнись, — откликнулся Дэнни. Наверняка в кузове где-то притаились гранаты! Да, у Стива потрясающие руки, но когда у тебя есть дочь, секс не стоит того, чтобы взорваться прямо…

— Аааааа! — простонал Дэнни, вскидывая бедра. Стив довольно ухмыльнулся — похоже, ему нравилось целиком владеть чужим вниманием — и продолжил дрочить. Потом чуть отстранился, будто желая получше разглядеть, как остатки самоконтроля Дэнни вылетают в трубу. Позволить ему. Дэнни потом обязательно отомстит.

— Ты сюда всех своих зазноб притаскиваешь? — спросил Дэнни, и его голос не дрогнул.

— Только тех, у кого запросы не высоки, — весело ответил Стив и сделал ту штуку, с запястьем... о да.

Хорошо.

До звезд в глазах, до поджавшихся пальцев, до дрочка-не-может-довести-до-такого хорошо.

Дэнни растекся по кузову, пытаясь прийти в себя. Он смотрел на небо и думал, что в Джерси такого не бывает. Нет, могут отсосать в переулке или подсобке, но трахаться с напарником посреди дня на стоянке? Никогда.

Дэнни наблюдал за тем, как Стив внимательно изучал свою руку, испачканную спермой, потом посмотрел на Дэнни и со смаком облизал пальцы.

— Ох, и блядина же ты, — простонал он. Стив широко, глуповато и искренне улыбнулся, как будто никто никогда не объяснял ему, что это не самый лестный эпитет. Хотя, наверное, люди слишком боялись называть Стива блядиной. Может, в безумном мире Стива «блядина» означает «крайне одаренная в ласках принцесса». Боженьки, как он в это вляпался?

«Точно», — решил Дэнни и, поморщившись, когда белье скользнуло по все еще крайне чувствительной коже, застегнулся. Он слез с кузова, притянул Стива поближе — так, чтобы его ноги почти висели в воздухе — и приступил к делу. Совсем не плохая поза, даже если у Стива окажутся замашки четырнадцатилетнего подростка в том, что касается минета — хватание за волосы, дергание и нытье, брррр — у Дэнни все равно будет преимущество. Он ухмыльнулся и обхватил член Стива ртом, напрягая горло — и насладился чудесным, полупридушенным стоном. Дэнни чуть сдвинулся, чтобы поудобнее обхватить одной рукой Стива за бедра, а другой начать перекатывать яйца, попутно легонько задев член зубами.

— Аааааа. Дэнни! — выдавил Стив. Хрипотца в голосе шла ему, хотя тот явно был способен на большее. Дэнни привык к членам поменьше и покороче, но когда член Стива уперся в горло, с его губ сорвался такой восхитительный стон. Ох. Неудивительно, что Дэнни не хотелось останавливаться, даже если он давненько не практиковался — с тех пор, как переехал — он сможет принять все, и еще раз, и найти правильный ритм, чтобы взмокший Стив, дрожа от возбуждения и моля о разрядке.

— Дэнни… Дэнни, я…

Он махнул свободной рукой (яйца Стива, ох, как туго поджались) — мол, поторапливайся, не сдерживайся. Стив, задыхаясь, засмеялся и кончил.

Дэнни заправил его обмякший член в штаны, улыбнувшись, когда Стив застонал — чувствительность еще была слишком высока для прикосновений — и дернул бедрами.

Он вытащил ключи из кармана Стива: тот выглядел совершенно одуревшим после секса. Пожалуй, ему не повредило бы немного подремать, пока Дэнни неспешно довезет их до полицейского участка, пошлет наряд за (ну, возможно?) выжившими бандитами, а потом отправится домой вместе со Стивом. И там они будут трахаться до изнеможения.


End file.
